twilight for ever
by bellaswan2011
Summary: Es crepúsculo con la diferencia que  jake y edward son humanos y bella y nessi  son vampiros igual que los demás cullen espero que les guste.
1. prologo

Twilight for ever

Es crepúsculo con la diferencia que jake y edward son humanos y bella y nessi son vampiros igual que los demás cullen espero que les guste.

Capitulo1: prologo

Jacob pov

-apúrate ed-grite por decima vez,

-ya cálmate-dijo riendo- que las chicas de forks no se irán

-jajá-dije sarcásticamente

Nos iríamos a vivir donde mi tio charlie el padre de ed, ya que el mio se iría a vivir lejos con su nueva esposa , ed y yo no queramos estar tocando el violín a sí que nos iremos a forks, tomamos nostras cosas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, mi nombre es jacob black tengo 17 años soy moreno, ojos negros, pelo corto también negro y vivo con mi mejor amigo edward mansen , el es palido lo contrario a mí y tiene el cabello color bronce es muy desordenado y también tiene 17 años

Nessi pov

Hace casi noventa años atrás mi gemela y yo éramos humanas extrañas, éramos hijas del dueño del banco, éramos conocidas como al niñas de papi, pero eso nunca fue verdad mi hirmaba y yo siempre éramos las que no demostraban cariño hacia nadie

Escapa ames de que la duende-dueña de la-moda- alice te atrape- grito bella corriendo a velocidad vampírica

Bella, ella es mi gemela, es igual que yo físicamente , ambas tenemos el pelo color marron con la diferencia que el mio al sol se ve de color cobre y el de bella rojizo, ambas teníamos los ojos marron chocolate pero ahora los tenemos dorados ya que somos vampiras y tenemos nuestra familia, esme cullen es nuestra madre es una gran mujer y muy hogareña, carlisle cullen el padre que siempre desee, rosalie y alice son las hermanas locas de la mia como al llama manos , jaspe rey emmett los bromistas

En la familia solo 4 tenemos dones, jazz puede sentir las emociones, alice ve el futuro, bella es un escudo mental y yo puedo mostrar mis pensamientos

Capitulo2: primera vista

Edward pov

Anoche llegamos de Phoenix, jake esta intusiasmado por el instituto, al cual nos iríamos en la vieja camioneta de charlie, esa mañana me levante temprano, me duche y me vesti con un jean negro y una polera sin mangas azul, mi pelo lo ordene lo que pude, jake estaba vestido con un jean café y una polera gris muy a su estilo, tomamos desayunos tranquilos cuando faltaba media hora para el instituto nos fuimos

-como crees que sean a las chicas de aquí-dijo

-no sé y no me interesa-dije

Estacione la camioneta en el único lugar libre que había eso era junto a un enorme jeep blanco y un poco mas allá había un volvo azul hermoso, esos eran los autos más lujosos que habían

-wow que autos-dijo jake bajándose

-si-dije bajándome y caminando con jake hacia el instituto

La mañana paso normal, entre presentaciones y bromas de jake, ahora estábamos en la cafetería jake y yo sentados junto a angela, ben, Mike y su novia Jesica, todos eran amables con nosotros, todos hablaban pero de repente la gente se quedo callada, justo cuando entraba un chico alto, pelo corto, muy musculo más que jake junto a una chica rubia hermosa, tras de ellos venían una chica bajita de pelo corto la cual sonreía junto a un chico rubio con cara de dolor, despues de ellos entraron dos chicas hermosas ambas eran iguales, pelo castaños con unos mechones de distinto color, y pálidas como al nieve los seis estaños se sentaron en la única mesa vacía que había

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo jake mirándolos

-los cullen-dijo Jesica con desprecio

-los cullen-repetí confuso

-si, edward- dijo amablemente angela- son los hijos del doctor cullen

-oh-dijimos jake y yo

-los rubios son jasper y rosalie hale son gemelos-dijo Mike

- la chica con aspecto de duende es alice y el musculoso es emmett-dijo ben

- y ellas quienes son-dijimos jake y yo mirando a las chicas más hermosas que habían

-las gemelas swan-dijo Jesica con desprecio- son adoptadas, los hale son sobrino de la señora cullen

-jess deja de hablar mal de bella y nessi-dijo angela

Capitulo3: conociendo a las gemelas swan


	2. primera vista

Capitulo2: primera vista

Edward pov

Anoche llegamos de Phoenix, jake esta intusiasmado por el instituto, al cual nos iríamos en la vieja camioneta de charlie, esa mañana me levante temprano, me duche y me vesti con un jean negro y una polera sin mangas azul, mi pelo lo ordene lo que pude, jake estaba vestido con un jean café y una polera gris muy a su estilo, tomamos desayunos tranquilos cuando faltaba media hora para el instituto nos fuimos

-como crees que sean a las chicas de aquí-dijo

-no sé y no me interesa-dije

Estacione la camioneta en el único lugar libre que había eso era junto a un enorme jeep blanco y un poco mas allá había un volvo azul hermoso, esos eran los autos más lujosos que habían

-wow que autos-dijo jake bajándose

-si-dije bajándome y caminando con jake hacia el instituto

La mañana paso normal, entre presentaciones y bromas de jake, ahora estábamos en la cafetería jake y yo sentados junto a angela, ben, Mike y su novia Jesica, todos eran amables con nosotros, todos hablaban pero de repente la gente se quedo callada, justo cuando entraba un chico alto, pelo corto, muy musculo más que jake junto a una chica rubia hermosa, tras de ellos venían una chica bajita de pelo corto la cual sonreía junto a un chico rubio con cara de dolor, despues de ellos entraron dos chicas hermosas ambas eran iguales, pelo castaños con unos mechones de distinto color, y pálidas como al nieve los seis estaños se sentaron en la única mesa vacía que había

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo jake mirándolos

-los cullen-dijo Jesica con desprecio

-los cullen-repetí confuso

-si, edward- dijo amablemente angela- son los hijos del doctor cullen

-oh-dijimos jake y yo

-los rubios son jasper y rosalie hale son gemelos-dijo Mike

- la chica con aspecto de duende es alice y el musculoso es emmett-dijo ben

- y ellas quienes son-dijimos jake y yo mirando a las chicas más hermosas que habían

-las gemelas swan-dijo Jesica con desprecio- son adoptadas, los hale son sobrino de la señora cullen

-jess deja de hablar mal de bella y nessi-dijo angela

Capitulo3: conociendo a las gemelas swan


	3. primer encuentro

Capitulo3: primer encuentro

Jacob pov

Con edward caminamos hacia biología ya que esa era nuestra siguiente clase, cuando llegamos al salón vimos que todos se sentaban de a cuatro personas y solo habían dos puestos junto a las bellas chicas que vimos en la cafetería, ed y yo entramos al salón justo cuando una ráfaga de aire se cola por la ventana entonces miramos a las chicas de antes y estas tenía una mano en sus bocas y sus ojos oscurecido, que extraño, ed me miro confundido mientras el profesor nos indicaba donde debíamos sentarnos, asi que caminamos hacia la mesa y nos sentamos con ellas

-son extrañas-susurro ed en mi odio

-si-dije en un susurro

Bella pov

Con nessi nos fuimos de la cafetería antes que los nuevos, por lo que sabía el chico mansen era el hijo del jefe de policía y el chico black era el mejor amigo de este, con Ness nos fuimos a biología, apenas llegamos al salón nos sentamos y con Ness comenzamos a compartir nuestros pensamientos gracias a nuestro don, cuando de repente en la puerta estaba black y mansen

-esos son los nuevos-dijo Ness

-si –dije mirándolos

Justo en ese momento ellos avanzaron hacia el profesor y una ráfaga de aire nos trajo sus aromas hacia nosotras, Ness y yo nos tapamos la boca con las manos ya que a ambas nos comenzó a arder la garganta, el aroma se mansen era dulzor, una mezcla entre sol y chocolate, mientras que black por lo que pude ver en los pensamientos de nessi huele a tierra, arena y vainilla, en ese momento ellos se sentaron en frente nuestro ya que compartirían mesa con nosotras

-son extrañas-susurro el chico mansen

-si-dijo en un susurro black

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero Ness y yo nos levantamos recibiendo a la mirada furiosa del profesor por interrumpir la clase

-señoritas swan sucede algo-dijo entre dientes

-si profesor mi hermana y yo nos sentimos mal-dije

-se pueden retirar-dijo

Ness y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos lejos de allí, llegamos al estacionamiento y nos miramos, teníamos que tomar una decisión


	4. conociendo a las gemelas

Capitulo4: conociendo a las gemelas

Jacob pov

Edward y yo nos fuimos a la casa despues de la clase de biología, los dias fueron pasando y las chicas nessi y bella nunca más aparecieron por el colegio, eso era extraño por que su familia estaba muy triste, con edward sentíamos que era nuestra culpa que ellas se fueron

-crees que fue por nosotros que ellas se fueron-dijo ed un dia cuando caminábamos a la cafetería

-no lo sé-dije cuando entramos

En la cafetería todo era normal sin contar que aun todos nos miraban, entonces ed y yo levantamos la vista y vimos la mesa de los cullen la cual no la ocupaban cuatro personas como hace dias atrás sino que ahora era ocupada por seis personas, con ed nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa confusos, Mike, Jessica, angela y ben estaban hablando sobre la push

-que es la push-dije confuso

-es la playa de la reservación-dijo ben- iremos el sábado

-quieren venir-dijo Mike

-claro por qué no-dijimos sonriendo antes de que la campana sonara

Caminamos ang, Mike, ed y yo hacía biología conversando, cuando llegamos nuestra mesa estaba vacía como todos los dias, ed y yo nos sentamos a conversar como sobre le diríamos a charlie para que nos diera permiso para ir, cuando ellas entraron por la puerta y se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron en sus lugares, se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron

-hola-sonrió nessi- soy réneesme swan-sonrió- y ella es mi gemela Isabella swan

-un hola-dije mirando sus dorados ojos- soy jacob black y el es edward mansen- desvié la mirada- pero puedes decirnos jake y ed

- dígannos bella y nessi-dijo Isabella

-claro-dijimos aunque ya sabíamos que se llamaban asi

-ustedes son los nuevos –dijo nessi- el hijo del jefe mansen

-si-dijo edad- ustedes son hijas del doctor cullen

-técnicamente-dijo bella

-por-dije

- somos adoptadas-dijo Ness

-oh no sabíamos-dijimos

-no se preocupen-dijieron

Y las clases siguieron pasando lo bueno que habíamos hablado un poco con ellas pero sentia que escondían algo y no sabía lo que era


	5. la charla

Capitulo5: la charla

Nessi pov

Despues del instituto bella y yo nos sentamos en el porche de la casa ya que esme había llamado a alear para que nos explicara algo, ya que nosotros le habíamos contado, eso había hecho que por una semana no fueramos al instituto por qué no nos podríamos controlar, no sé cuánto tiempo paso peor sentimos la esencia de alear enfrente nuestro mirándonos

-hola muchachas-dijo sentándose

-hola Eleazar-dijimos

-carlisle y esme me contaron lo que les paso, pero quiero tener vuestras propias versiones antes de deciros de que se trata-dijo mirándonos

- tú o yo primero nessi-dijo bella mirándonos

-yo bella-dije y coloque mi mano en la mejilla de Eleazar y comencé a recordad

*flash black*

Estábamos con bella a clase viendo a los nuevos cuando una ola de viento trajo la esencia de ellos, el chico moreno, olía apetitosamente, su olor era a mar mezclado con tierra y chocolate, delicioso, si hubiera sabido que había sangre tan dulce ya le hubiera dado caza pero algo me lo impedía y ademas su olor hacia arderme la garganta

*fin del flash black*

-mm ya lo entiendo nessi-dijo mirándome- te resiste a él sin saber el motivo no es Haci

-si-dije y baje mi cabeza

-bella y tu-dijo Eleazar

- lo mio fue raro, estábamos con Ness hablando de los nuevo y de las cosas que decían cuando una ráfaga de aire nos lanzo al fragancia de ellos uno olía bien pero anda atractivo la sangre pero el otro el chico mansen el olía muy bien mejor dicho delicioso-suspiro y coloco su mano en la garganta- olía vainilla y sol y miel

-mm-dijo reflexivo- ya sé lo que les sucede

-que es lo que sucede-dijo bella

-es fácil-dijo y se gano miradas confusas nuestras- es la tua cantante

-¿la tua cantante?-dijimos bella y yo

-que es eso-dijo bella

-La tua cantante es como le llaman los vulturis a la sangre de la persona que canta o huele mejor para un vampiro-dijo


	6. dia de sol, viaje a la push

Capitulo6: dia de sol, viaje a la push

Bella pov

Con nessi nos sentamos en el rio que estaba a las afuera de casa y nos dedicamos a mirar como amanecía, alice nos había avisado que toda esta semana seria soleado asi que no podríamos ir al instituto, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos allí pensando hasta que Ness se Lévano

-¿A dónde vas?-dije

-de caza-dijo

-te acompaño-dije

-claro vamos-dijo sonriéndome

-una semana de caza-gritamos corriendo hacia el bosque, corrimos sonriendo ya que siempre hacíamos estos los dias soleados

Edward pov

Hace tres dias que las gemelas swan no han aparecido y milagrosamente hay sol, lo extraño que ellas no han aparecido a jacob y ami por alguna razón nos interesa saber el por qué, Mike, tayler, ben, angela, Laurent, Jesica, jake y yo viajaríamos hoy a la push la reservación.

-vamos jake-dije

-si vamos-dijo

Llegamos a donde todos nos esperaban , de forks a la push hay 25 kilómetros de distancia, el viaje era aburrido, escuche claro de luna en mi celular , jacob leía las cosas que su padre le mandaba, cuando llegamos a la reservación habían unos tres chicos de piel morena casi como la de jacob los cuales se nos acercaron

-hola soy sam uley, ellos son paul meras y jared Johnson-dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-nosotros somos Mike, ben, tayler, edward, jacob, Jesica, Laurent y angela-dijo Mike

-un gusto venís a estar en la reserva-dijo el tal paul

-si venimos a disfrutar el dia-dijo Mike

-faltaron los cullen-dije

-los cullen no vienen aquí-dijo sam

-que raro-dijo jacob


	7. las swan y seth

Capitulo7: las swan y seth

Jacob pov

Estábamos ed y yo en la playa despues del que el grupo se fuera mirábamos tranquilas las aguas, cuando la sobra de un chico de no mas de 15 años se nos acerco y nos sonrió, el chico era un poco mas moreno que yo.

-hola, soy seth clewarter –sonrió- ustedes son nuevos no

-hola si somos nuevos somos…-dijo ed pero el chico lo interrumpió

-edward mansen y jacob black-dijo sonriéndome- los conozco por las gemelas

-¿gemelas?-dijimos

-claro las frías cullen-dijo seth

Edward pov

-frías-dije yo confuso

-asi llaman a los cullen, en la manda-dijo seth- yo soy un licántropo, bells y nessi son vampiras

-ellas son las chicas-dijo jacob mirándome

-las conocen-dijo seth

-si-dijimos

-síganme-dijo

Corrimos por el bosque maravillándonos con el paisaje el camino era largo hasta que llegamos un claro hermoso lleno de flores de distintos colores y distintas esencias, seth se saco el short y lo ato a su pie ante de transformarse en un lobo gris el cual se sentó solo en el claro mientras nosotros mirábamos perplejos, de repente se sentían zumbidos cercas hasta que aparecieron las figura de bella y nessi brillando como diamantes y saltando hacia seth

-que-jadeo nessi despues de tocar a seth

-como se te ocurre-dijo bella enojada- salid de allí vosotros

Lentamente jacob y yo nos acercamos y ellas nos vieron con una expresión de terror, seth volvió a su forma humana y se vistió, hiso que ellas se sentaran al igual que nosotros, nessi miraba a bella y esta a nessi como si compartieran sus pensamientos

-creo que es hora que sepan la verdad-dijo bella con voz inexpresiva

-ya sabemos que son vampiras-dijimos

-no lo somos por que quisiéramos, nosotras fuimos salvadas-dijo nessi


	8. nuestra historia

_-no lo somos por que quisiéramos, nosotras fuimos salvadas-dijo nessie _

Capitulo8: nuestra historia

Nessi pov

-no saben el por qué fuimos convertidas-dijo bells

-por que fueron convertidas -dijo jacob

-nuestros nombres reales son Isabella marie y réneesme carlie bilme, éramos hijas del gran empresario de ese momento charlie salme y rene swan –suspire

*flash black*

{Narra bella}

Caminábamos por casa aburridas de que nuestros padres nos hostigaran con eso de conseguir marido, teníamos varias propuestas pero no amábamos a ninguno de ellos, estábamos tan aburridas, era de noche, anastasia nuestra nana estaba durmiendo, asi que decidimos salir, caminábamos por las calles de vancober tranquilas cuando un grupo de ocho hombres se nos acercaron, entre ellos estaban los amigos de papa, tome la mano de Ness y corrí con ella lejos pero los tipos tenían pistolas, corría por salvarnos de ser violadas cuando una de las balas me dio en el pecho y caí desangrándome

{Narra nessi}

Yo vi a bella caer a mis pies herida pro la bala, lo único que hice fue tomarla en brazos y correr de nuevo con ella pero no tuve mucha suerte ya una de las balas que volvieron a disparar e dio a mi también en el pecho, bells y yo erías estábamos en medio de la calle , ellos se aprovecharon e hicieron lo que querían con nosotras, bella y yo deseábamos morir luego no soportábamos esto, cuando apareció esme junto a carlisle, ambos nos tomaron en brazos y corrieron a su casa con nosotros hay ya estaban emmett, rose, alice y jasper los cuales estaban cotejados al ver el estado que estábamos , carlisle comenzó a sacar la bala de mi cuerpo cuando mi corazón estaba dejando de latir el me dice

-perdón pequeña- y despues me mordió

{Narra bella}

Al ver que carlisle mordía a mi hermana me sentí aterrada pensé que me alejarían de ness, pero carlisle me dijo que mordería antes de sacarme la bala y eso hizo, fueron tres dias en que no sabíamos cómo estaba la otra, pero sentíamos solo nuestros corazones, cuando despertarnos en esta vida lo primero que hicimos fue abrazarnos, carlisle y esme nos acogieron como sus hijas

*fin del flash black*

-y sus padres que paso con ellos-dijo jacob

-la policía encontró la balas que no dispararon y rastro de nuestra sangre, por lo que les dijieron a mis padres que fuimos violadas y asesinadas.-suspiro bella


	9. la historia de seth

Capitulo9: la historia de seth

Jacob pov

Miramos a seth con curiosidad, ya sabíamos como nessi y bella se habían transformado en vampiras pero no sabíamos lo que seth era y tampoco su historia, al parecer edward leyó mis pensamientos o que se yo y pregunto

-¿y de donde las conoces tu seth?-dijo edward-¿cuál es tu historia, que eres tú?

-hey tio muchas preguntas-rio seth- pues les contra mi historia la cual responde sus preguntas

-ok-dijimos edward y yo

Bella y nessi se sentaron al lado nuestro pero al parecer no respiraban ya que nos habían dicho que nuestro olor era muy atractivo

-pues todo comienza a qui en forks hace 40 años atrás-suspiro yo tenía 14 años conoci a la familia cullen cuando ya tenían a las chicas solo que ellas no iban al instituto, las conoci un dia cuando había cumplido quince años y me transforme en licántropo –suspiro- estaban de caza ellas al verme se asustaron

-y como no hacerlo-rio bella- teníamos al frente un lobo gris Ness y yo asustadas nos acercamos al árbol más cercano y le dijimos no somos como los vampiros que conoces nos alimentamos de animales vez

-si y yo las mire y les sonreí- dijo seth- despues ellas se mudaron y vino una oleada de neófitos vampiros que mataron a toda la reserva y todos los lobos menos ami ya que estaba con los cullen en Alaska y cuando supe de la muerte de todos me quede con los cullen y he vivido con ellos siempre me hago pasar por el primo de nessi y bella ya que mi piel es casi como al de Ness

que les parece ?


	10. cuidando sus sueños

Capitulo10: cuidando sus sueños

Nessi pov

Despues de que seth le contara sobre él a los chicos tuvimos que irnos a casa ya que la familia se enojaría, estuvimos en casa toda la tarde aburridas en la noche , bella y yo salimos a correr o eso creían en la familia, corrimos hacia la casa del señor mansen , solo había dos habitaciones arriba por lo que sabíamos

-subamos-dijo bella

-si pero no hagamos ruido-dije temerosa

-como sea-dijo bella rodando sus ojos

Subió al árbol y escalo hasta la ventana y miro al parecer no estaban despertados ya que me hizo una seña para que subiera, llegue a su lado en unos segundos, abrimos lentamente la ventana y nuestras respiraciones se detuvieron.

Bella pov

Mi respiración y la de Ness se detuvieron al verlos, allí en unas camas de una plaza y media dormían como dos angeles sin miedos, entre en la habitación seguida de Ness ambas nos colocamos a cada lado de las camas y miramos como ellos dormían

-bella/nessi-dijieron al mismo tiempo ellos

Con Ness asustadas nos miramos y despues vimos que ellos seguían dormido, suspiramos demasiado bajo para que un humano nos escuchara, Ness coloco su mano en la mejilla y me mostro lo que pensaba ¨debemos decirle lo que sentimos¨

-si-dije

-cuando-dijo mirándome

-mañana-dije

-ok-dijo mirando a jacob

Pasamos la noche mirándolos vigilando sus sueños con la expectativa de lo que ocurriría mañana


	11. los cullen parte 1

Capitulo 11: los cullen parte 1

Edward pov

Me desperté por la niebla que se reflejaba Atraves de la ventana, me levante y me fui a la ducha mientras jacob recién despertaba, extrañaba tener mi habitación solo pero que le voy hacer si jake es el único amigo que tengo, una vez que estuve listo baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, debía cocinar como para cuatro persona ya que jake comía el triple que yo.

-Buen dia Eddie-dijo jake

-hola jake-dije colocando las cosas en la mesa-charlie ya se fue

-oh bien-dijo sentándose mientras comía

-aja- dije aburrido

Comimos en silencio tranquilamente hasta terminar de comer toda la comida, deje los platos en el lavamanos para que jake los lavara cuando una voz nos hizo pegar un gran grito

-hey edward, jacob-dijo la voz de seth

-AAAAAAAAAAA-gritamos

-Jajaja-rio seth- deben ver vuestras caras- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y nos sonreía

-seth-dijo jacob

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije

-¿Cómo entrarte?-dijo jacob

-calma chicos-dijo riendo- pues vine por que tengo una invitación por parte de las chicas y entre por la ventana

-que invitación-dijo jake interesado

-oh pues que vayan a comer en la casa –dijo como si nada

-oh-dije

-irán o no-dijo

-no se-dije- que tal si no les agradamos

-pues claro que le agradaran-dijo mirándonos- a emmett y jasper de mas que le agradan, rose y alice también

-eh este-dijo jake

- van si o… esperen-dijo mientras tomaba su celular el cual sonaba con la canción decode – alo- nos miro- i ya les dije bella- cuando la nombro sonreí- alice no vio nada- se veía confuso- ah verdad se me olvidaba alice no ve a la gente cerca mio-se rio- si pero dice que no quieren ir- me miro- ok si ya te lo paso alice- nos miro- alice quiere hablar con ustedes

-alo-dijimos jake y yo colocando el telefono en altavoz

-BLACK Y MANSEN LOS ESPERAMOS EN 20 MINUTOS BYE-dijo y nos corto

- eso es que van –dijo seth


	12. los cullen parte 2

apitulo 12: los cullen parten 2

Bella pov

Nessi y yo nos movíamos nerviosa por toda la cocina donde habíamos cocinado para ellos mientras los de la familia se reían y alice hablaba por telefono despues de quítamelo bruscamente, Ness estaba vestida con un jean y una polera al igual que yo, esme nos sonreía dándonos confianza, no paso mucho cuando sentí el motor de mi hermoso auto por la carretera eso hizo ponerme más nerviosa, nessi y yo nos mirábamos ansiosas hasta que alice nos arrastro a ambas a su cuarto donde nos encero con la ayuda de rosalie y comenzaron a vestirnos, alice visto a Ness con un short negro y una polera roja mientras que ami con un short blanco y polera azul.

-niñas bajen-dijo esme

Jacob pov

Estábamos afuera de la casa cullen, seth nos sonreía abiertamente mientras caminaba el ante de nosotros para abrir la puerta, pero esta fue abierta por una señora de rostro de forma corion, pelo color caramelo y ojos dorados como las chicas,

-hola seth, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?-le sonrió

-hola esme, ellos son edward mansen y jacob black y son los eternos amigos de las chicas-dijo seth sonriendo

-un gusto pasen-dijo esme- pueden llamarme esme

-entendido-dijimos

-niñas bajen-dijo esme

Justo cuando alice y rosalie bajan las escaleras acompañadas de dos chicos que seguramente eran emmett y jasper, los cuatros nos sonrieron cordialmente junto al señor que estaba al lado de esme

-hola, soy carlisle, el padre de los chicos-dijo el señor rubio

-somos alice y rose-dijo la rubia

-emmett y jasper-dijo el rubio

-ALICEEEEEEEE-se escucharon dos gritos, antes de que aparecieran bella y nessi por el escalo nabas vestidas iguales y con unos tacones en manos


End file.
